Betrothal
by pessimisticprose
Summary: After Sokka and Suki break up, Sokka turns to Toph for comfort, who he ends up pushing away. Will Sokka look past Toph's betrayal? What happens after that? Main pairing: Tokka. Other pairings: Kataang and Sukka One-Shot! Rated for one kiss and mentions of infidelity.


TOKKA! 3 I ship them so hard! I don't really think Lin and Tenzin dated, so I didn't abandon ship ;D And they broke up because they found out they were cousins. Anyway...

Warning: Angst, Fluff, and Tears :'(

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I did, because there would be so much Tokka, but whatever.

Betrothal

Sokka worked on that necklace for weeks, making it perfect before he gave it to Suki. Every little line and curve was done with painstaking care, save the one dot he didn't mean to add. Maybe that was like their relationship, already marked yet perfect. Sokka walked into their house that evening, hands nervously in his pockets, fingering that precious necklace.

"Sokka," Suki said, voice grave, "I have to talk to you about something."

He practically ran out of the house, pride getting the best of him. Another man. He pulled the necklace out, cursing it. He cursed the day he thought to make it. He cursed the other man. He cursed himself for not knowing. His knees were as close to his chest as they could be, tears flowing unashamedly.

"Sokka." He immediately recognized the voice. Toph. He looked up at the blind woman, surprised she sensed him on the sand. She sat by him, close enough to comfort, but far enough to remain friendly. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault, Toph."

"It _is_." She shook her head, "I knew."

"What? How?"

"He's in the force. Bragged about it a lot. I didn't want to upset you, Sokka," she looked out into the water, hearing the waves. "I'm sorry."

"You _knew_? Why didn't you tell me?" Sokka stood, furious. Sokka stared down at the silent woman for an agonizing moment, then stormed away from her. He didn't notice her small sigh.

Weeks passed. They turned into months. And that into an entire season. They were not as close as they had been before Suki and Toph's betrayal. At least, that's how Sokka viewed it. He constantly kept that necklace in his pocket, hoping Suki would come back and they could work it out. However, he heard through the grapevine she was pregnant and they were eloping to Ba Sing Se. His chest ached at the thought.

The first time he spoke to Toph since that night was at a charity gala. Even though she was the chief of police in Republic City, she was not dressed like one. It was all Sokka could do to not stare at the woman before him. That was the first thing Sokka noted. Katara clearly got to her. She was standing by said waterbender right now, Kya on her hip. She smiled down at the little child.

"Katara," Sokka said, nodding at his sister and smiling warmly. His eyes flicked to the Earth Kingdom woman. "Toph."

"Sokka."

He realized how sharp his voice had been. He was still upset after Suki, even after five months. "How are you?" he asked, tone softer this time.

"Fine," she said stiffly, handing the child over to its rightful mother, "Katara, I'm going to talk to Twinkle Toes for a while. He's by Councilman Tarrlok, right? It's hard to tell with so many people." The words hit Sokka like bricks, making him realize for the first time that she really _was _at a disadvantage with her blindness.

Katara nodded, "Yes, he is." Toph walked off, but not to Aang. She left the crowded room, going to a secluded balcony. Katara smacked Sokka, making him grunt. "Go talk to her! You haven't so much as acknowledged her existence since summer! Go!" Katara pushed him towards the door which Toph had used to leave a moment prior. He glared back at her, but did as he was told.

Toph was sitting on the edge of the balcony, feet in the air. "It's me," he said, clarifying.

"Hi." Sokka sat beside the young woman, feeling an awkward silence wash over them.

"Why are you out here?"

"So many people sometimes overwhelm me. Sometimes." They sat in another bout of silence. Sokka worked up some nerve.

"I'm sorry for being angry with you. It wasn't your fault."

"I know it wasn't. I was trying to protect you, meathead."

Sokka sighed, laughing, "You know, now you're supposed to apologize."

Toph grinned in his general direction. It was a little to the left, but Sokka thought it was rather endearing, "Have I ever been normal? Besides," she punched his arm, making him swear softly, "I was right all along."

Time passed. Their friendship went of that to something more. Sokka fell in love with the stubborn woman. She reciprocated wholeheartedly. It was as simple as that. Nothing to read between the lines. It was as pure as love could be. A man and a woman.

Sokka sat one night, pondering the necklace sitting on his nightstand. Toph was about tradition to an extent, but he wasn't sure if this necklace would be the best bet. He did want to preserve the Water Tribe precedent, though. He especially didn't want to give her something that suited Suki more. So he would make her a necklace, but one of a different caliber.

"Earth!" he said suddenly. Not a wooden carving. An earth carving. She would love it. He slaved over it, determined to make it completely different from Suki's all those years ago. He didn't compare the two loves of his life in any way. Toph was a completely different woman. She was strong and stubborn, while Suki was cautious and adaptable.

Sokka slaved over that necklace. He worked so hard that Toph got suspicious. He would hide something when she would walk in the room. He'd make excuses to be alone. She tried not to fear something; he loved her. Still...she couldn't shake the doubtful feeling in her stomach.

"Sokka," she said one day, walking into his bedroom. "I have to talk to you about something." Sokka felt dread pit in his stomach. _The same thing Suki said to him._ "What's going on?"

Confusion washed over him, "What do you mean, Toph?"

"I mean that you've been hiding something. You're always shoving something in a drawer when I walk in or mumbling frightened excuses while your pulse _races_-" She took a deep breath, "Is there some-"

"Don't even suggest that," Sokka growled, standing suddenly. The necklace in his pocket screamed to be let in the open. "I love _you_. I can't believe you'd-"

"Then just tell me what's going on, Sokka!" Her cloudy eyes went wide, "I'm not good with emotions, but I'm pretty sure I'm scared out of my mind!"

Sokka's stomach dropped. He walked up to her, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I'm so sorry, Toph. I didn't know." He took a deep breath, steeling himself. He brought the necklace to light. "This is a...betrothal necklace. I've been working on it."

"Betrothal necklace?" Toph asked, voice calm. Sokka got even more nervous.

"Yes." He walked behind her, "Will you accept it?" She could not speak, but merely nodded. "Good. It took forever to make." She felt him clasp it, then something smooth and cool hit her neck.

"Is this...earth?" she asked, feeling the design. "Sokka." Toph had never been so touched.

"Yes. They're supposed to be wood, but I thought-" Toph interrupted him with a fierce kiss. "Toph," he murmured, eyes bright.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

So...not TOO much angst. But some. Hehe. Thanks for reading! Flames fuel my fire to write more. Not really.


End file.
